Regalos para Lori y Linky
by gabomon01
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Lincoln y su hermana mayor Lori viajan para visitar a la familia Casagrande antes de Navidad. Cada uno lleva un regalo... Y se enterarán de uno que ya recibieron. "The Loud House" es propiedad de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom.


**1\. Estaré en Casagrande para Navidad**

El hogar de los Casagrande estaba más animado que de costumbre. En ese apartamento, decorado con oropel, lucecitas y gallardetes de papel picado, tanto la abuela Rosa como María estaban organizando la mesa para un almuerzo especial. Por fin, después de meses y justo antes de la nochebuena, Lori y Lincoln Loud venían a visitarlos.

Bobby acababa de subir de la bodega. Estaba arreglándose frente al espejo: Necesitaba verse lo mejor posible ante su amadísima Lori, aquella rubia despampanante que era la dueña absoluta de su corazón.

Igual de emocionada estaba Ronnie Anne, quien no dejaba de recordar lo felices que se veían ambos Loud en la video llamada de hace un par de horas, y se lo comentaba a CJ.

—¿Estás emocionado de que venga Lincoln? De seguro va a jugar mucho contigo —dijo ella.

—¡Sí, que venga Lincoln! —respondió, abrazando a su prima. El timbre sonó.

—Tal parece que ya están aquí. Buen cálculo —comentó el tío Carlos, revisando su reloj.

—Y como había planeado, los tamales ya están listos —fue lo que la abuela Rosa dijo mientras daba un suave golpe a la mesa.

Ronnie corrió hacia la puerta.

—¡Yo abro! —exclamó, en lo que Bobby aparecía junto a ella, diciendo:

—¡Lori esta aquí!

Y en efecto, cuando abrieron la puerta, ellos estaban ahí. Pero no se veían nada bien, ni nada felices. Parecía que acababan de estar peleando: Lincoln tenía el abrigo rasguñado y un par de moretes. Lori tenía el cabello desordenado y con manchas blancas que no parecían ser nieve.

—¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó Ronnie con sorpresa.

—Nada —respondieron ambos en coro y con nulo entusiasmo.

Se veían tan mal que la tía Frida no les tomó ni una foto.

La cena fue otro momento extraño de aquella tarde decembrina. Los dos Loud tenían asientos contiguos, pero cada uno parecía ignorar la presencia del otro y solo comían en silencio. El resto de los comensales, la familia Casagrande en pleno, no asimilaba aquella tensión tan inesperada.

—Y... ¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó el abuelo Héctor.

—Fatal —respondieron en coro.

Ronnie y Bobby, quienes estaban sentados juntos, se vieron mutuamente en silencio, con preocupación.

Carl decidió intervenir: —Es nuevo estilo de cabello me fascina, Lori. Te hace ver mucho más hermosa de lo...

Un codazo de Carlota le hizo callarse.

Tras un poco más de escueta conversación, los Loud se pusieron de pie.

—La cena estuvo exquisita, abuela Rosa. Muchísimas gracias a todos —dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa leve.

—Con su permiso —fue lo que Lori dijo entonces. Los dos se vieron, y con un ligero gruñido se fueron en direcciones opuestas. Eso hizo que los hermanos Santiago decidieran entrar en acción. Se levantaron, y mientras Ronnie fue hacia Lincoln, Bobby llegó hasta su novia: estaban dispuestos a descubrir lo que había pasado.

 **2\. El regalo comprometido**

Unas horas antes, ambos hermanos estaban a punto de salir de la Casa Loud. Lincoln ya estaba completamente abrigado y listo para salir. Lo único que le faltaba era sacar una vieja y polvorienta caja que tenía bajo su cama. Se arrodilló, y con sumo cuidado la extrajo de ahí con ambas manos. La recordaba un poco menos pesada... Quizás eso se deba a que no la ha movido en años.

En cuanto a su hermana mayor... Todavía no salía de su habitación.

—¡Lori! ¿Estás lista? —preguntó el chico frente a la puerta de la rubia.

—¡Ya casi! Ten paciencia —contestó ella desde adentro y, curiosamente, no sonaba enfadada. Lincoln estuvo a punto de marcharse, gruñendo por la impaciencia, cuando ella abrió la puerta. Lucía un suéter nuevo, pero no era lo único inusual en su aspecto: portaba una sonrisa deslumbrante, de esas que es más frecuente ver en Leni que en la mayor de las chicas. Su cutis se veía limpio y suave, mientras que su mirada tenía un agradable aire de ternura. Lincoln no quedó inmune ante el encanto de esa escena.

—¿Viste algo que te gustó, enano? —preguntó la joven con malicia.

El chico desvió un poco la mirada y abrió la boca, pero no emitió palabra alguna.

—Lo sospechaba —comentó ella, y se retiró hacia las escaleras. Lincoln agitó la cabeza y corrió tras ella.

—Pareces feliz por ver a Bobby justo antes de Navidad —le preguntó. Ella emitió un pequeño chillido de entusiasmo.

—Así es. Ya ha pasado literalmente un mes desde que lo vi la última vez en persona. Por eso es que procuré verme radiante para él. Iba a preguntarte qué te parecía, pero... Creo que ya no será necesario.

—No te ves tan bien —dijo el chico de inmediato, desviando la mirada y disimulando la sonrisa.

—Sí, claro —fue lo que ella comentó al respecto, mientras que, con un movimiento elegante, tomaba una bolsa de papel con logo de tienda departamental. Lincoln lo notó.

—¿Es para Bobby?

—Por supuesto. Soy detallista con mi novio, así como tú deberías serlo con tu chica.

El joven tomó aire.

—En primer lugar, ella no es mi novia. En segundo lugar, sí le llevo un obsequio.

Lincoln carraspeó con elegancia, y de repente apareció Leni junto a él, depositando sobre la caja una bolsa blanca con lo que parecía ser un regalo de buen tamaño en su interior.

—Gracias, Leni. Justo a tiempo.

—De nada, Linky. Espero que le guste el regalito a Ronnie Anne —respondió la preciosa rubia mientras se alejaba alegremente hacia su habitación. Lori quedó sorprendida. Ver la forma perfectamente cuadrada del regalo, sumada a su elegante moño, solamente logró multiplicar su curiosidad.

—¡Leni! ¿Que acabas de dejarle? —preguntó ella a su hermana.

—¡Una bolsa! ¡Duh! —respondió con inocencia mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Lincoln explicó: —Es un regalo sorpresa. Lo verás cuando Ronnie lo abra. ¿Nos vamos, hermana?

Él siguió su camino hacia la camioneta. Ella quedó con una notoria mueca de insatisfacción.

Vanzilla avanzaba entre el blanco escenario invernal de Royal Woods, a la vez que una brisa helada salpicaba el parabrisas con copos diminutos de nieve. El único sonido dentro del vehículo venía del sistema de audio:

¡Ooh, nena! / Si yo pudiera... / ¡Ooh, nena! / Darte... el mundo...

Eso significaba que tanto Lori como Lincoln se encontraban en absoluto silencio. La rubia, mientras iba al volante, dedicaba una mirada cada quince segundos a la bolsa que Lincoln tenía entre manos. El chico empezaba a ponerse nervioso al notar esa rutina.

—Y... ¿De qué vas a platicar con Bobby?

Ella no respondió. Al lanzar su mirada rutinaria se topó con los ojos de Lincoln, casi frente a los suyos. Eso la hizo lanzar un grito y perder el control del auto un breve instante.

—¡Rayos, mujer! ¿Qué te pasa? —reclamó el chico.

—¡Esa carota tuya literalmente me asustó, idiota! ¿Por qué te acercaste tanto?

—Ni siquiera pones atención a lo que te digo. Algo te pasa. ¿Me dirás que es?

—No tienes por qué saberlo.

Esa última frase le hizo entender a Linc cual era el problema de su hermana mayor.

—Creo que ya entiendo. Y lamento decir que no verás el contenido del regalo hasta que lleguemos.

—Ay, vamos, Linc. ¿Por qué has decidido eso?

—Porque es para Ronnie. ¡Es su sorpresa! Así que tendrás que esperar.

Lori gruñó y dirigió la vista al frente otra vez.

Quince segundos después ya estaba viendo hacia la bolsa otra vez. Y fue el turno de Lincoln para gruñir.

Tras un par de minutos, Lori notó que el trayecto seguía recto y tranquilo. Entonces observó con disimulo a su hermano, y lo notó intranquilo, con la misteriosa bolsa blanca en las manos. Se notaba que el regalo que venía adentro tenía envoltorio color púrpura, como el vestuario de la niña latina. Eso le dio una idea que podía probar entonces.

Las calles estaban deshabitadas, pero eso no le impidió decir mientras señalaba hacia su derecha:

—Oye, Linc... ¿Acaso no es esa Ronnie Anne?

El del cabello blanco pegó un brinco y se abalanzó hacia la ventana, soltando la bolsa y dejándola a merced de Lori. Ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad, y con un ágil movimiento se la arrebató.

Lincoln giró para pedirle más datos a su hermana, pero se topó con un cuadro nefasto: la chica intentaba abrir el regalo usando las dos manos, dejando el volante en libertad de oscilar.

—Pero... ¿Acaso estás loca?

—Tranquilo... Solo quiero ver un poquito.

Sus voces empezaron a aumentar en volumen y agresividad.

—Lo verás en casa de Ronnie, mujer.

—No.

—¡Dámelo!

—¡No!

Lo único que logró el joven al estirar el brazo no fue arrebatarle el regalo, sino hacer que ella se moviera hacia el lado opuesto, y que ella se sujetara del volante para no caer. El brusco movimiento de Vanzilla hizo que Lori se golpeara con la ventana, y a Lincoln caer encima de su hermana.

Él se levantó de inmediato.

—¡Te lo aseguro, vas a arrepentirte si lo abres!

—¡Qué "lindo"! ¿Amenazas a tu hermana? Pues ya veamos si me arrepiento.

Y lo abrió.

 **3\. Hombre de familia**

Ronnie Anne frunció el ceño.

—¿Una tarta de crema? ¿Directo a la cara?

Ella había llevado a su habitación a Lincoln para que le contara el motivo de esa tensión con su hermana mayor.

—Emmm... Así es. Y era para ti. Claro está que no era tu verdadero regalo. El otro lo tengo aparte. Solo era para devolverte la broma del paquete que me hiciste abrir la otra vez. Le pedí ayuda a Luan para hacerlo bien, y a Leni para que se viera lindo... ¡Pero mi torpe hermana mayor lo echó a perder!

La pequeña morena echó a reír.

—¿Y ahora qué, Ronnie?

—¿Ibas a hacerme una broma en mi propia casa? Nunca imaginé que el patético Lincoln Loud sería capaz de algo así.

El chico se enrojeció.

—No estás molesta, ¿verdad? O... ¿No tan molesta?

Ella le dio un codazo, mientras contestaba.

—Nada molesta. Estoy hasta feliz de que alguien lo recibiera en mi lugar. Pero escucha: Lori es genial. No merece esta broma infantil de tu parte.

—¿Infantil? ¡Pero si tú también...!

Ronnie Anne le cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Dije que escucharas porque no quiero enfadarme contigo. Como decía, debes hallar una forma de reconciliarte con ella. Es incómodo verlos enfadados entre ustedes.

Lincoln cerró los puños.

—No lo creo. Lori me tiene harto. Todas las navidades hay que estar pendientes de que no abra los regalos ajenos. ¡Y esta vez fue el colmo! ¡Le dije que era un regalo para ti y no le importó! Ni siquiera quiero regresar a casa con ella. ¿Me dejas dormir en tu casa esta noche?

—¡Claro que no! Y no porque la idea no me guste... Es porque verlos enojados a ustedes dos es algo que no voy a tolerar.

—Pues qué mal. Eso es común en mi familia —comentó el chico, cruzando los brazos mientras desviaba la mirada. La niña iba a recriminarle su actitud, cuando una bolita de papel cayó en su cabeza. Eso le hizo ver hacia la puerta abierta, y ahí estaba Bobby, con una mirada de tristeza que le hacía parecer un cachorro.

—Regreso en un instante, Patético —se excusó ella.

 **4\. La Santiago-Cláusula**

Bobby se veía realmente preocupado mientras charlaba con su hermanita en el pasillo.

—No sé qué hacer, Nini. Bebé está de verdad molesta con el Pequeño Loud.

—Y no entiendo por qué. Sólo fue una tarta en cara. ¿No crees que exagera?

El muchacho acercó la cara a la de ella con notoria decepción.

—Cuando se enfadó, Lincoln rompió el regalo que ella había comprado para mí.

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo y se enfadó en un segundo.

—Ese idiota... En este instante le voy a dar un buen...

—¡Cálmate! ¡No es mi intención que se empeoren las cosas! —reaccionó Bobby asustado.

—No me calmaré. Lo que hizo Lincoln también fue odioso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero creo que lo mejor es evitar que sigan molestos de una forma menos violenta.

—Me gustaría que me la dijeras —contestó Ronnie a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

—Yo creo que la mejor solución es usar el "Método Casagrande"

Ronnie quedó pensativa, arqueando una ceja. Luego preguntó: —¿Tú crees?

—Es lo mejor que podemos probar. Y a nosotros nos funciona de maravilla.

Una dulce sonrisa se empezó a formar en el rostro de la jovencita.

—Eso es cierto. Manos a la obra, entonces —respondió ella al final.

 **5\. Qué bello es re-vivir**

Cuando Bobby entró a su habitación de regreso, fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de Lori.

—¡Ay, Bu-Bu-Osito! ¡Literalmente lo siento mucho! Tengo claro que incomodé a tu familia, mi torpe hermano es el culpable de todo...

—¡Tranquila, Bebé! Yo siento mucho... ¡Que no puedo respirar!

Del susto, ella lo empujó y volvió a sujetarlo, pero esta vez de los hombros.

—Lo... Lo siento también por eso, Bobby. ¿Querías decirme algo?

—Pues, sí. Quería que me contaras de las navidades en tu hogar.

—Awww, Osito. Ya hemos hablado de eso antes. ¿Qué tal si mejor... Nos callamos un ratito?

Y le guiñó un ojo. Bobby se enrojeció como nunca antes, pero no se dejó llevar esta vez. Agitó la cabeza y prosiguió.

—Eh... Cuéntame de lo mucho que disfrutabas la Navidad cuando estabas pequeña, ¿sí? Por favor...

La chica suspiró.

—Está bien. Si algo recuerdo de las navidades en mi niñez era que éramos menos en la familia. Casi no recuerdo que era estar sin Leni, pero sí tengo memoria de cuando llegó Luna, luego Luan y la pequeña Lynn. En esos días jugábamos juntas a cada momento, y la llegada del invierno literalmente nos alegraba aún más.

—Qué lindo fue eso, de seguro. ¿Y tus hermanas menores?

—Con ellas no fue tanto. Me tocaba estar más pendiente de ellas, por ser la mayor, pero las usábamos como juguetes y todo era divertido.

—¿Y qué me cuentas... De Lincoln?

Ella guardó silencio.

 **6\. Noche sin paz**

—Lori es de lo peor. Es mandona, molesta, desconsiderada, odiosa...

Un gruñido de Ronnie Anne hizo que Lincoln dejara de quejarse.

—¿Qué... Qué pasó, Ronnie?

—¿Te gustaría dejar de lloriquear? Eso te hace ver aun más patético de lo que eres. ¡No olvides de que casi es Navidad! Deberías estar feliz, como cuando estabas pequeño.

—¿Pequeño? ¿A qué te refieres?

La chica se molestó aún más.

—¡ERAS FELIZ! ¿VERDAD, TONTO?

Lincoln quedó tan asustado que sólo asintió en silencio. Fue hasta entonces que ella sonrió.

—Ahora cuéntame. ¿Cómo se divertía en Navidad el pequeño y no tan patético Linc?

—Veamos... Recuerdo que siempre mis hermanas mayores me trataban como un príncipe en Nochebuena. Leni me llenaba de besos, luego Luna me cantaba una canción y Luan me hacía muecas para que yo riera. Con Lynn siempre jugaba de los modos más bruscos que pudiéramos. ¡Era una locura!

—Y a ver... ¿Qué me cuentas de Lori?

—¡Nada! —respondió de inmediato Lincoln, haciendo un puchero. Eso hizo reír un poco a la niña.

—Ese "nada" suena a "algo"... ¿Me vas a contar? Pooooorfaaa...

—Rayos... Está bien. Yo tenía como cuatro años, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

 **7\. Su pobre angelito**

Lori no dijo una palabra a Bobby, pero su mente viajó al pasado.

Otra vez se sintió en aquella noche de diciembre, cuando ella, a sus once años, había encontrado a su único hermano dormido en el piso de la sala, en una oscuridad que sólo el brillo del árbol rompía. El pequeñín había estado muy contento y juguetón ese día, así que no le sorprendía que se hubiera dormido de forma súbita, al parecer, mientras había estado escribiendo algo. La niña se acercó para levantarlo, pero al hacerlo, logró distinguir lo que el papel decía.

 **8\. Duro de titular**

En la mente de Lincoln se reconstruía aquella conversación que escuchó en Nochebuena, a sus cuatro años.

Las cinco hermanas mayores tenían una plática en la cocina mientras los padres y las visitas departían ruidosamente en la sala de la Casa Loud. El niño no quería platicar. Ya no quería cantar más. Quería jugar en la nieve con sus hermanas, como siempre lo hacían. Pero ellas sólo platicaban acerca de la existencia de Santa Claus. Lynn y Leni creían todavía, mientras que Luan y Luna ya no. Pero Lori... Ah, Lori...

Lincoln dejó de recordar. Se excusó ante Ronnie Anne, y salió de la habitación. No necesitó preguntar donde estaba su hermana mayor, pues ella estaba esperándolo a un lado de la puerta.

 **9\. Realmente amor**

—Hola Linc. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Y tú?

—También. No fue nada.

—Quiero decir que lo siento por...

—¡No! Tranquilo... Literalmente yo no debí abrir el regalo.

—Y yo debí darte a entender que era una sorpresa especial.

De cada una de las puertas asomaron las caras de los hermanos Santiago. Se vieron mutuamente, sin comprender del todo lo que había sucedido entre los Loud.

—Supongo que es la magia del "método Casagrande" —comentó Bobby, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa tímida. Ronnie sonrió, también.

Lori, en silencio, tomó la mano izquierda de Lincoln. Empezó a verlo como aquel niño que dormía frente al árbol navideño, con un papel que decía:

 _"Querido Santa: Quiero que traigas un regalo muy bonito para mi hermana Lori_

 _porque juega conmigo y me lleva a pasear y me da de comer helado_

 _la quiero mucho y cuando sea grande me voy a casar con ella._

 _Firma: Lincoln"_

Aparte del final, ella adoraba cada palabra de aquella carta.

Lo mismo iba para Lincoln, quien escuchó, cuando tenía cuatro años, a sus hermanas platicar sobre la existencia de Santa Claus. "Sí existe", clamaban Lynn y Leni. "Claro que no existe", protestaban Luan y Luna. Pero entonces, Lori dio su opinión:

 _"Claro que existe, tontas. ¿Les cuento algo? Siempre me trae lo que le pido. Hace cuatro años le pedí que de regalo nos trajera un hermanito. ¡Y nos trajo a Lincoln! No vino en Navidad, pero es lindo, justo como lo imaginé. ¡Santa existe!"_

Las demás niñas se burlaron. Pero el pequeño casi lloró de alegría.

El Lincoln actual sugirió a su hermana:

—Vamos a la sala. Debemos disculparnos con la familia.

—Sí. Estuvimos fatales en la mesa —respondió la chica.

Lincoln añadió, con una sonrisa: —Aunque debes admitir que tú estuviste peor.

—¡Jajaja! El burro hablando de orejas —fue la alegre reacción de Lori.

 **10\. El "método Casagrande"**

El resto de la tarde, tanto el peliblanco como la rubia estuvieron juntos a cada momento. Conversaron en la sala amenamente con toda la familia, mientras disfrutaban de beber café y probar delicioso pan dulce.

—Aquí en nuestra familia tenemos una tradición navideña —contó la abuela Rosa —Los Casagrande siempre nos juntamos, tomamos algo calientito, y contamos historias de navidades anteriores, inclusive las que vivimos allá en nuestro país de origen.

—Eso suena lindo, abuela. ¿Por qué lo hacen? —preguntó el niño.

—Porque la Navidad une a las familias y nos hace ver lo bello de estar juntos. Nos recuerda que lo realmente valioso no son los regalos, sino el amor.

—Aunque, a veces, hay regalos que son literalmente muy valiosos —comentó Lori, echándole el brazo a su hermano menor. Él se encargó de convertirlo en un abrazo hecho y derecho,a la vez que decía:

—Y otras personas se merecen todos los regalos del mundo.

Ronnie Anne dio un pulgar arriba a su hermano mayor, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

 **11\. El Grinch**

Un par de horas después, cuando por fin se separó de su amada hermana mayor, Lincoln le mostraba la caja vieja que tuvo durante años bajo la cama a Bobby.

—Aquí guardé mis primeros cómics. Imagino que si los lees te dará nostalgia a ti también.

Abrió la caja, y una pequeña nube de polvo se fue disipando. En efecto, varias historietas viejas estaban en el interior.

—¡Asombroso! —expresó el chico latino.

—Puedes revisarlos si quieres. Y quédate con los que te gusten. Es como agradecimiento por ayudar a reconciliarme con Lori.

Bobby se acercó a revisar el contenido, y tras unos segundos, encontró un viejo papel. Entonces preguntó con asombro: —Oye, hermano... ¿Te vas a casar con Lori?

 **F I N**

 **(Y Feliz Navidad para usted)**


End file.
